


babymeat

by tyronexx



Series: Shameless Drabbles [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy!Gallavich, Gallavich, M/M, Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyronexx/pseuds/tyronexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: Mickey knows nothing about kids</p>
            </blockquote>





	babymeat

„Thank god you're finally up.“   
Ian padded into the kitchen wearing his boxers and a t-shirt that Mickey was pretty sure belonged to him and smiled at his boyfriend who was sitting at the kitchen table.   
The redhead scratched his head, yawned extensively and placed a kiss on his the thug's head.  
He was about to head to the kitchen when he did a double take and stared at Mickey with his mouth open. „You're holding the baby?!“   
Mickey rolled his eyes at the blatancy of his words and uncomfortably dandled the little boy in his arms when he started whining.   
„Svetlana's gone for the week. She just handed me the thing and said she'd be back on friday.“ Ian sat down next to them and took a sip from Mickeys coffee.   
„The thing?“ He asked, his eyebrows raised. „You have to say his name at some point, Mick.“ The thugs expression became grossed out.   
„Who names their kid Yevgeny? It's a shitty name.“ Ian smirked at his boyfriend and got up to get some breakfast from the fridge.   
„Yeah, it's like naming your kid Mickola.“ He earned a hateful glare from Mickey and quickly ducked behind the refridgerator door when he saw Micks lighter flying towards him.  
„Fuck off. I should have never told you that. I don't even know why I did.“ Ian raised an eyebrow and cracked an egg into a pan.   
„It's because you love me. Where's Svetlana going? Did she say?“ The older boy shrugged and held the baby up at arms length, staring at him in wonder.  
„His eyes are very big.“ Ian chuckled at the surprised tone in his voice then nodded.   
His reaction didn't seem to satisfy Mickey, he shook his head and lifted the baby closer to the redheads face. „Ian, seriously. They're like freakishly big. That's gotta be a malformation or something.“ Ian almost spit his coffee all over the kitchen table because he was laughing so hard.  
„It's not a deformity, Mick. Babies have big eyes. Liam's are big, too. You've seen him.“ Mickey reflected on his words for a second, chewing intensely on his lower lip, then shrugged.   
„I guess. I haven't looked at him up close.“ Mickey tried to lighten a cigarette with one hand but Ian grabbed it from his mouth.  
„You can't smoke with the baby right there, Mick. Come on!“ He poured his eggs on a plate and sat down oppossite to his boyfriend.  
Mickey got up, placed the baby on the couch and went walking back to the table.   
„Jesus, Mickey. You can't just leave him there.“ The older boy threw his hands up in frustration and picked the baby up.   
„Why the fuck not? All he does is lie around all day anyways.“ Ian got up und and got the highchair from the kitchen.  
„Here, put him in there and if you wanna smoke just do it near the window.“ Mickey shook his head in disbelief. „Whatever happened to a man's home being his fucking castle.“   
Ian didn't respond. He picked Yevgeny up and sat him down in the high chair, gently stroking his rosy cheeks.  
„Has he gotten his bottle yet?“ Ian sighed when he didn't get an answer, annoyed by his unhelpful boyfriend and looked for Yevgenys food in the fridge.  
He heated up the bottle in warm water on the stove and went back to the kitchen, stopping in front of Mickeys chair.  
„Here. You feed him. You've got to learn to do these things yourself.“ Mickey rolled his eyes and snatched the bottle out of the redheads hand.  
„Oh will you relax for fuck's sake? And don't you give me your stupid _I'm mad at you_ face because I know exactly how to make that disappear.“   
Ian crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised his eyebrows expectantly. They had a short staring contest until Mickey got the baby out of his chair and cradled it in his arms.   
With the tip of his index finger he stroked the little boys face, barely touching his skin while his big blue eyes stared at him in wonder.   
He went on and gave the baby his bottle while lowly humming a song that Ian didn't recognize.   
Yevgeny, content with being fed clasped his hands around the bottle and Mickeys fingers.   
Ian acted as if he couldn't have cared less and got his phone out, typing something, occassionally sneaking looks toward Mickey and the baby.  
They stayed like this for a while, Ian busy with the cellphone, Mickey humming comfortingly while his son finished his bottle and soon started yawning, which made the thug chuckle.   
„Wait, where are his teeth? Why hasn't he got any teeth?“ Ian looked at him in disbelief and shook his head.  
„Fuck, Mickey, you really know nothing about babies. They'll start growing soon.“ Mickey gave him the finger.   
„You've got to gently pad him on his back until he burps. He'll get a tummy ache if you don't.“   
Mickey looked at him leerily but did as he was told. He awkwardly brought the boy to his shoulder and started tapping his back with two of his fingers. Ian observed him with a smirk on his face.  
„Harder Mick, I doubt he can even feel that.“ He earned an evil glare and Mickey padded a little harder while Yevgeny chortled happily next to his ear.   
Mickey looked at ian condescendingly and raised his eyebrows.  
So, I totally made you stop being pissed off, didn't I?“ Ian scoffed and shook his head.   
„No fucking way. I'm still pissed off.“ But Mickey didn't believe him.  
„So, you're saying all this-“, he pointed toward himself and the baby „does nothing for you?“ Ian shook his head vehemently.  
Mickey shrugged. „Show me your phone, then!“ Ian looked like a deer caught in the headlights and quickly slipped his phone into his pocket.   
„What? Why? What does my phone have to do with anything?“ A smug grin spread on Mickeys face as he looked at his boyfriend.  
„So, you're telling me you didn't just take like 20 pictures when you were _so busy texting_?“ Ian turned red alarmingly fast, but stayed silent for a while until he gave up.  
„Fine. You were right. It's just, you know, hot, seeing you care for him and shit.“   
He sheepishly looked down at his hands while Mickey laughed lowly.  
„ _That_ turns you on? It's a little weird but, alright, I'll take it. So, what are we gonna do once that baby's asleep?“ He raised one eyebrow suggestively and bit down on his lower lip.  
Ian laughed and scratched his head.  
„I think you should take a shower. Smells like Yev just threw up all over you.“

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here.](http://www.shamelesschicago.tumblr.com)


End file.
